world_of_andoranfandomcom-20200214-history
Khaz Ori
Khaz Ori is the biggest of the 2 dwarven cities in Anodran (the other being Khaz Krug). Khaz Ori is located north east of Kaledonia in the Red Peak Mountains. History early history Recent History Government The Thunderbrand monarchy The leader of the Thunderbrand Clan is given the title, King Of The Dwarves. The King has ultimate authority on many state matters of Khaz Ori but will usually consult the Elder council before making any decision. The Elder Council Representatives of each of the major clans and Guilds (usually the leaders of the clans) are given a seat in the Elder Council Where they aid in the decision making regarding state matters. If a decision can't be made, the council members will vote on the proposed resolution . The Queen is also present in the council because it's believed that dwarves are less likely to argue in the presence of a Lady .Elder Council meetings happen weekly on Mondays at noon Economy Notable locations and structures The Great Basilica Of Moradin This massive structure is the centre for the religious worship for the chief dwarven deity, Moradin. It's located in the religious sector of the city. The Great Basilica is used for important weddings (particularly royal weddings) and religious celebrations. Most notably, it's used for Moradin's holy day of the crescent moon The Golden Keep The Golden keep is the administrative centre of the city. It's a huge structure that contains the Royal treasury, the great hall and the royal residences. The great hall is a massive and grand throne room and is where the Elder council meetings take place. The great hall for used for many royal celebrations The golden keep is constructed like a citadel with decorated towers and parapets. Society love for Gold Dwarves Enjoy hoarding their hard earned treasures and the dwarves of Khaz Ori exemplify this trait more than any other group of dwarves (this is fitting considering Khaz Ori translates to City of Gold) .The more gold a dwarf has, the more respect they have in society and so massive vaults for storing gold have been constructed in the city. There's a tradition were the dwarves will sit on their pile of gold and the further away they are from the ground, determines their wealth. Foreigners will often get confused, when a dwarf says he is 3 meters wealthy (this would mean his pile of gold is 3 meters tall) Skill and age Although wealth is the biggest factor in social standing in the city, there is much respect for dwarves who have mastered a skill. The more Skillful you are in your given field, the higher your social standing. Poor dwarves have been known to make a name for themselves due to being masters of their profession. Dwarves also respect their elders; old dwarf are considered wise and so the older a dwarve is, the more respect he commands. The age of a dwarf is often measured by the length of his beard and so another term for an elder dwarf is a long beard .Many long beards mock the dwarven youth by calling short beards. It's thought a dwarf can only grow a proper beard when he reaches the age of 70